Finnick's Nanny
by loverofthequill
Summary: An imperfect love story for two very perfect people: Finnick and Annie. Finnick is left with a child and his duties in the Capitol, he cannot raise a baby and raise hell in the Capitol at the same time. He needs some help, so he hires Annie to raise his child, keep his secrets, and eventually guard his heart. Story of how the couple fell in love and why Annie was reaped.


I lost my virginity at the age of 14.

I was stupid and cocky. She thought she was in love and I took advantage. She was two years older than me, but none the wiser. The night before I was reaped she said she was scared that she would be reaped and she did not want to be alone at night.

I was naïve; I did not realize the consequences of my actions. I did not understand how life changing such an act of adulthood could be especially at such a young age. It was literally taxing on my soul.

I had sex with a woman, no a girl, I did not love for reasons I am fully ashamed of.

The morning after the deed was done I left her before she woke and went on my way as if nothing had happened. But something did happen and something was about to happen at the reaping that would change my life forever.

When they called my name later that day I did not cry, I walked up on that stage and blew kisses to the crowd. I was not even shocked. It had to have been me, after the events of last night, it was almost as good as foreshadowing.

I became numb from then on out. I let the fans adore me and I gave them the hero they had only dreamed of. It was an easy way for me to escape the reality of it all too and escape who I really was, a scared little boy who makes colossal mistakes. So my alter ego Mr. Macho, sex god extraordinaire came out to flirt. I figured I was not coming out alive anyways, might as well indulge them.

Boy was I wrong. This act only provided more consequences to be endured when I came out alive.

I won the 65th annual hunger games and the only positive thing that seemed to have come of it was my relationship with Mags. She had been my rock during the training process and even more so in the healing process. I could not have done it without her; I would not have come out of my catatonic state if it were not for her.

In the games I had become an animal; mindlessly hunting, void of emotion, but after I was lifted out of the arena the emotions pumped through me all at once and it was too hard to handle. There is only so long a rebel without a cause can keep on without elevating their actions and reasoning. And in the end I found out that I had no reasoning. Mags reminded me that it was not my fault and brought me back from the dead.

Dead. It would have been better if I had been, but I suppose if I had died I would not be able to embark on my next adventure, one of horrible loss, extreme pain, inescapable loneliness, but above all love.

But I am getting ahead of myself here. As I was saying, I came out of the games alive, and having created the sex symbol god-like hero before going into the arena I was obliged to continue that act. The Capitol ate it up and I was left a shattered boy, one haunted by shattered dream, a lost innocence, and all their faces.

Snow approached me and gave me the infamous ultimatum: stay and have all the women and riches you could ever dream of or go home to an empty house and an even emptier heart.

A threat on the lives of all I hold dear, as if I had not already gone through enough. I admitted defeat fairly quickly. I would never give up my family's lives for a half-life lived alone. So I became the Capitol whore, a well sought after whore. I went from losing my virginity 4 weeks prior to having slept with 22 different women and counting.

I remained in the capital until my victory tour. Since no other victor had stayed in the Capitol straight after the games (none had ever stayed as long as me period) they changed the tour around so that it started in the Capitol and would end at District Four where I would remain for a month or so.

Seeing the other Districts was unnerving I had killed a majority of the tributes and I got a lot of glares and reminders of my horrible deeds within the arena. I was not use to that, in the Capitol it was easy to forget because the surroundings and the people took so much of my attention. The Capitol was a whole other world, and in that world I did not have to think or control my thoughts from straying to the nightmares.

Only on the rare occasion I was allowed to spend the night alone did the demons come back.

The biggest demon appeared when I stepped onto the platform of District Four, my home. I barely had enough time to inhale my first breath of salty sea air in 7 months ago when my eye was caught on a woman staring at me with a troubled look. She looked haggard and in pain, and her belly was swollen with child.

I stared at her for a long time, I blocked out the cheers of my District as well as the tug on my arms from my brothers and sisters who had now surrounded me.

It was her. The woman I had lied to and used. The woman I had left in bed after selfishly taking something I had thought I wanted so badly, now I wish more than anything I could take it back.

I may not have loved her but I had cared for her more than any of the other women.

Her name was Janet. Janet… I couldn't remember her last name.

I shamefully turned away from her and to my family. They welcomed me with open arms rejoicing and crying over my return, not my victory. That's the main difference from the Capitol.

Later that night, after dinner, I went out to the beach. I needed to be away from it all. I was alone, save for a young girl combing the beach for sea shells quite a few yards away. I observed her for a moment; she looked so peaceful and youthful, she did not have a care in the world. I had forgotten that feeling, and I envied her. She looked up from her search, saw me, and froze. She regarded me for a few moments and started my way when a voice cut through the air, "ANNIE!" Her mom undoubtedly was calling her home to avoid the dangers of the night and she scampered home.

I guess I am now considered a danger of the night.

Another voice cut through my thoughts, but this one was so much closer, "She is yours, you know."

I closed my eyes, I did not turn to face her I just faced the ocean and wished things were different, "I know" I said.

"Well know that you know and you're back, I also want you to know that no one is to ever know you are the father and you are to have no contact whatsoever. You keep your hands caressing the Capitol's hips where they belong." She said menacingly.

It hurt, but I agreed wholeheartedly. If Snow knew I had a child he would undoubtedly use it against me, and how could I resist saving a child's life, my child's life no less, "You are right."

I did not bother with any apologies or courtesy offers, she would not take them anyhow. I could tell she had changed just as I had. She woke up, after having lost her virginity, to an empty bed, watched the man she loved board a train and flirt with every woman in sight, and waited for 7 months for him to come back, I suppose that is bound to make you stubborn and hard hearted.

"What will her name be?"

"Olivia."

I just nod and after several long minutes of just standing there in silence, Janet was the one to walk away this time.


End file.
